Pasión Morena
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: ¿Y si no es Bella quién toma la decisión? Ambientado en Eclipse, ya notarán qué parte ;


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los introduje en este songfic. Me basé en la canción "Pasión Morena" de Samuel Castelán (los amigos de Latinoamérica puede que la reconozcan por la novela mexicana con ese título).

Summary: ¿Y si no es Bella quién toma la decisión? Ambientado en Eclipse, ya notarán qué parte ;)

* * *

_**Pasión Morena**_

_Oye, mi vida,__ oye, cariño,_

_quiero bailar así contigo,_

_quiero tu sudor mojándome,_

_tu cuerpo junto al mío._

¿Por qué no quieres verme? No lo sé, supongo que esa sanguijuela tiene algo que ver. Pero aunque él siempre te lo diga, no tiene razón: yo no sería capaz de lastimarte, y lo sabes. Sólo quiero que te aparezcas de vez de cuando para poder abrazarte como solía hacerlo, para bailar bajo la lluvia sin preocuparnos de nada, para estar en mi taller toda la tarde tirándonos turcas y comiendo pizza hasta reventar... Esos eran buenos tiempos, cuando aún tenía el valor de responder a tus llamadas, cuando yo aún era una persona relativamente normal.

_Oye, mi cielo,__ por qué no vienes,_

_por qué me ocultas lo que sientes,_

_olvidémonos del mundo_

_y de lo que diga la gente._

Te he estado esperando, pero parece que tu chupasangre ya te caló hondo. Las motos están relucientes y listas para nosotros, pero creo que tendré que guardarlas si no quiero que la habitual lluvia arruine la mano de pintura que le coloqué a la roja, la tuya. Si él se hubiese aguantado unos meses más, en este momento estaríamos montándolas. Si no hubiera vuelto, ahora nos encontraríamos tan bien como antes y aún más, ya que ambos tenemos sentimientos a pesar de que tu fidelidad no te deje verlo. Lástima que la vidente te vio saltar por el acantilado y lo arruinó todo. De no ser por eso en este momento seríamos felices, sin importar la opinión la opinión de mi padre ni las burlas de Embry y Quil. Simplemente seríamos felices en nuestra propia burbuja, igual que antes, pero con otro sentimiento envolviendo la felicidad.

_Mi corazón está latiendo_

_como un salvaje, fuertemente,_

_porque pide tu pasión,_

_tu piel de fuego..._

Realmente te extraño, Bells, y ya no sé qué hacer para volver a verte. Apenas te envié esa carta por medio de Charlie me arrepentí, pues noté que ni siquiera lo único sin tachar expresaba lo que en verdad quise transmitirte. Yo sólo quiero verte, Bella; quiero verte a sentir como mi corazón se acelera al mirar tus ojos, deseando acariciar tu mejilla que, lamentablemente, ya tiene dueño.

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_quiero que tú seas mi nena,_

_quiero que mires al frente_

_y que vivamos el presente._

Te necesito a mi lado, y creo que tú sabes eso. Te lo he demostrado varias veces. Me he encontrado soñando despierto contigo, con todas esas veces que intenté protegerte; lo malo es que día a día nuestras peleas por ello eran peores, y tú parecías aferrarte a estas discusiones para no aceptar lo que hay entre nosotros. Quisieras que dejaras de mirar hacia atrás y te enfoques en este Jacob, el que ahora vive entre penas y anhela ver tu rostro una vez más. Por otro lado, no puedo quejarme por este mal hábito tuyo: si no te hubieras quedado trancada en el pasado durante esos días, no habrías venido a mí para que sanara tus heridas, y ahora yo no sería más que "el del cuento de los vampiros".

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_a__y, ven, arráncame esta pena,_

_quiero darte mi cariño,_

_recorrer contigo el mundo,_

_y te daré mi corazón._

Si tú me aceptaras sería capaz de todo, absolutamente todo. Si llegaras para llenar mi vacío como yo lo hice contigo, podrías descubrir que ese Cullen tuyo no es lo mejor para ti. Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella, no sé como sigues sin ser consciente de ello y de esto tan profundo que siento, y sientes. Pues sí, aunque no quieras aceptarlo sientes algo por mí. Yo no quiero guardármelo más, pues me duele hacerlo y ver como te marchas con ese vampiro. Necesito expresarte mis sentimientos en la cara, ver tus reacciones y gestos al asimilarlo en esa cabecita tan distraída que tienes, que sepas bien que la sanguijuela no es tu única opción. Estoy aquí, Bells, estoy esperándote.

_Oye, mi vida,__ oye, mi cielo,_

_quiero soñar así contigo,_

_olvidemos el pasado,_

_quiero ser más que tu amigo._

Puede que ni siquiera lo imagines, pero un hombre lobo también tiene sus momentos de sensibilidad. Un claro ejemplo es este, en el que sólo puedo imaginarte mientras te digo estas palabras; sólo puedo recordarnos a nosotros y a las "aventuras" que tuvimos aquí en La Push. Se que esto está mal, que no debo ahogarme en lo pasado, pues eso es exactamente lo que es, algo pasado. Y con ello no consigo nada. Aunque cueste, sacudo la cabeza bruscamente para alejar esos momentos y concentrarme en el hoy, donde mi mayor objetivo es conquistarte de una vez por todas, atraerte de una manera que no tenga nada que ver con la amistad que tuvimos, que tenemos.

_Oye, mi amor,__ dame tu mano,_

_quiero besarte dulcemente,_

_tu bien sabes que soy tuyo,_

_yo bien sé que tú me quieres._

Aún así, hay momento en los que no puedo contenerme y mis recuerdos se disparan. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche que fuimos al cine con tu amigo del estómago débil? Yo sí me acuerdo. Pasaron tantas cosas esa noche que mi cerebro no logra ordenar las imágenes correctamente: nos reímos de esa estúpida película y de la pintura roja que hacía las veces de sangre, le buscamos un cubo de palomitas al tal Mike para que no vomitara en mi auto, debiste comprar mi entrada al ser menor de edad... Hay tantas secciones de esa noche en mi mente, pero esas sólo eran tonterías comparadas con las demás razones por las que la recuerdo con tanta nitidez: fue el día que te sorprendiste al notar que yo sabía de tu aversión a la música, a pesar de que nunca me lo habías dicho; fue la vez que rechazaste mi mano al notar lo que realmente significaba para mí; fue la ocasión en la que admitiste que gustabas de mí, mientras ambos notábamos el ligero tono rosado que tomaba tu piel en ese instante; y también fue la última noche que fui una persona normal, la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me diera "mononucleosis". Seguramente eso sí lo recuerdas...

_Mi corazón está latiendo_

_como un salvaje, fuertemente,_

_porque pide tu pasión,_

_tu piel de fuego..._

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_quiero que tú seas mi nena,_

_quiero que mires al frente_

_y que vivamos el presente._

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_ay, ven, arráncame esta pena,_

_quiero darte mi cariño,_

_recorrer contigo el mundo,_

_y te daré mi corazón._

Un momento. ¿Y si ese chupasangre está decidiendo por ti? ¿Sólo por eso me encuentro en este estado?

Mi motocicleta negra ruge como nunca ante la nueva esperanza.

Al llegar a mi objetivo, te busco y te busco. Llegué en la hora del descanso, lo sé porque está todo lleno de estudiantes que me bloquean la vista. Hasta que una morena se aparta un poco y ahí estás, en medio de una charla con el de estómago débil, o eso parece.

—¡Corre, Bella! —grito por sobre el rugido de la moto, esperando que llegue a tus oídos. Llamé tu atención, por lo visto, ya que me miras incrédula.

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_quiero que tú seas mi nena,_

_quiero que mires al frente_

_y que vivamos el presente._

_Dame tu pasión morena,_

_ay, ven, arráncame esta pena,_

_quiero darte mi cariño,_

_recorrer contigo el mundo,_

_y te daré mi corazón._

Le dices algo a tu amigo, a lo que él te responde con mala cara. Pero debió ser algo bueno, ya que le pellizcas la mejilla y le gritas algo mientras corres en mi dirección. Acelero justo cuando te motas de un salto en la moto, detrás de mí. Te veo de refilón; tus facciones expresan ¿ruego? Al seguir la dirección de tus ojos se me escapa una risita: la pequeña cara de duende me taladra con la mirada desde el otro lado del campus. _Llegaste tarde, vidente._

La moto se desliza a toda velocidad por la carretera, mientras tú tienes un leve gesto de malestar; ya se te pasará, lo que importa es que lo hemos conseguido. Te he raptado por todo el día, toda la vida si así lo quieres.

Distinguir el límite de nuestros territorios me despierta momentáneamente.

—¡Agárrate fuerte!

_Y te daré mi corazón..._

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este songfic, me costó bastante escribirlo al no estar familiarizada con el POV Jacob. Habrán notado que todo esto sucede justo antes de que Jake vaya a buscar a Bella al instituto, por las dudas de que alguno de los que lean esto no haya leído el libro tres de la saga.

Y por cierto, me gustaría pedirles que se pasen por mis otras historias, que se divulguen un poco, para que cada vez haya más y más miembros en esta gran comunidad de lectores... Además de algún que otro review, si no les molesta :3

Bueno, no hay nada más por decir. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega de **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, o algún otro proyecto que publicase antes.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
